1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating system for a motor vehicle having a display device for displaying an operating area and having an operating unit which has a sensor device for detecting the approach and the position of at least one finger of a user to the operating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and devices of the type described at the outset are known from the related art. Thus, for example, published German patent application document DE 10 2006 047 653 A1 shows an operating system for a motor vehicle having a display device on which an operating area is shown having a plurality of operating fields, as well as a sensor device which detects the approach of at least one finger of a user to the operating unit and assigns the position of the finger with respect to the sensor device to one of the operating fields shown on the display unit. In the process, the operating field thereby determined is enlarged in comparison to the remaining operating fields if the finger is located in the corresponding position longer than a predetermined time period. Because of this, it is intended that the selection of the appropriate operating field be simplified for the user.